Chemical vapor deposition (CVD) is a chemical process adopted in the semiconductor manufacturing industry to produce films. In general, a wafer is exposed to one or more volatile precursors, which react and/or decompose on the wafer to produce the film of deposit. In practice, the uniformity of the film affects the quality of the film deposition.